beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Forge Disc - Spread
is a Forge Disc released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-02 DX Starter Spriggan Spread Fusion on July 18th, 2015. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the Spryzen & Odax Dual Pack. Description Spread is a completely circular Forge Disc, featuring a smooth perimeter and underside only interrupted by four small bumps located beneath the prongs, as well as several stylized blade designs on top. As with all Forge Discs, the letter representing the Forge Disc, in this case, S, is present on top of the prongs that fit into the Energy Layer. Spread has a significant amount of Outward Weight Distribution (OWD), and a relatively thin and aerodynamic shape, making it a viable choice for Stamina Combinations. Depending on which Performance Tip is used, Spread can also provide the combo with some Life-After-Death as it will roll along the stadium floor and give the Combination a few extra rotations after falling over, which can be crucial for Out Spinning an opponent. For some time after its release, Spread was very useful in Stamina Combinations due to its weight distribution and its fair weight. However, as Bladers now have a wider array of competitively viable Forge Discs to choose from, Spread has fallen out of use compared to options such as Gravity and Knuckle. Use in Stamina Combinations Spread can be used on the Combination Deathscyther Spread Revolve. This combo has some of the highest raw Stamina in the metagame, enough so that it is even able to outspin Destabilizer Combinations using Orbit and Defense. Alternatively, Spread can work on a Tornado Staller Combination, such as Deathscyther Spread Accel. The Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) of the Forge Disc not only provides Stamina, but also helps the Combination remain on the Tornado Ridge for a longer period of time. Use in Balance Combinations Spread can be used to create an Attack/Stamina Hybrid, Valkyrie Spread Trans. Trans’ tip changing mechanism allows the Combination to switch between traditional Mobile Attack, Stationary Attack, and Tornado Stalling, making this Combination a very versatile choice that can overcome nearly any opponent in the hands of a skilled player. Overall Spread was once an excellent choice for Stamina Combinations due to its Life-After-Death and weight distribution. However, it has since been heavily outclassed by Core Discs and Disc Frames. As such, Spread is recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * B-02 Spriggan Spread Fusion * B-13 Valkyrie Spread Survive * B-15 Random Booster Vol. 1 Trident Heavy Claw - 03: Ragnaruk Spread Claw * B-15 Random Booster Vol. 1 Trident Heavy Claw - 08: Kerbeus Spread Accel * B-18 Beyblade VS Battle Set - Spriggan Spread Fusion * B-20 Horusood Spread Edge * B-21 Beyblade Custom Set Attack & Balance - Spriggan Spread Blow * B-24 Random Booster Vol. 2 Evil-eye Wing Needle - 03: Deathscyther Spread Massive * B-30 Spriggan Spread Fusion Entry Package - Spriggan Spread Fusion * B-00 Dranzer Spiral Spread Trans * B-00 Spriggan Spread Fusion (wbba. Limited Ver.) * B-00 Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 20th Anniversary Set - Dranzer Spiral Spread Trans Hasbro * B9493 Spryzen & Odax Dual Pack - Spryzen Spread Fusion * B9497 Horusood & Kerbeus Dual Pack - Horusood Spread Edge * B9501 Valtryek Spread Survive * C2270 Horusood Spread Edge * E2458 Elite Warrior 4 Pack - Dranzer Spiral Spread Liner * E2545 Dragoon Storm & Dranzer S Dual Pack - Dranzer Spiral Spread Unite * E3882 Surtr S2 & Odax O2 Dual Pack - Surtr S2 Spread Quake Gallery Takara Tomy DiskSpread.png|Spread (Official Image) Spread (WBBA Limited Ver).png|Spread (wbba. Limited Ver.) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro